YES to Minori's Muffin
by FalstaffKisaragi
Summary: Mid-episode 7. Minori is still on a diet, but Kousaku is being a jerk about it. So she goes to the one person on campus who can appreciate her to prove that her chubbiness isn't just for show.


_"Call it 'fluffy', 'pleasingly plump', 'curvy' - anything that'll trick yourself into thinking otherwise. But I'll give it to you straight. You're fatties!"_

 _"Married? It already looks like you're pregnant."_

Minori had just about enough of that. She had held affection for Kousaku for a long time. They were childhood friends, and that meant people assumed a lot about their relationship. But there was no getting around it. Lately, he had been a bit of an asshole. The harvest had been exceptional this semester, and the students weren't about to add to the world's growing food waste problem.

While Minori wanted to go on a diet so she could have the dexterity needed to work in the fields, she wasn't finding the motivation to do so from Kousaku. Though she considered Ringo her rival for Kousaku's affections, at the moment she was finding Ringo's words more comforting. They had started bathing together in the evenings, and Ringo introduced tips from her idol training into Minori's daily routine to help her with the exercise.

After getting out of the bath one day, while Ringo was preparing their study materials, Minori looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She grumbled to herself, reverting to her native Mino accent.

"I don' get it," she said. "I ain't even bigger than my mom. If Kou thinks this is lettin' myself go, what's he gonna think when we're married? Insensitive idiot."

Ringo lifted up her shirt, exposing her bra to Minori. Ringo quickly swung her head around, checking the window to make sure that nobody was peeking in on them. She was safe for now. Ringo reached around back and unhooked her bra, exposing her petite chest. She spun it around and revealed the inside, showing her bra off. It was still filled with the warmth of her bosom, making it pleasant to the touch.

"Minopoyo, when I was on tour, food was always something to keep my energy up. I never got the chance to truly enjoy it like I have here," said Ringo. "I didn't go entirely back to my old weight. I kept a little bit of my belly," she pushed in on her navel, revealing that she could even fold in her belly a little now. "And I think I gained an entire cup size. I've never felt healthier!"

Ringo embraced Minori, nuzzling her head against her roommate's stomach. "There's someone on this campus who will appreciate a girl like you for who you are. Take a break from Kousaku for a while. It'll be good for you."

"Thank you kindly," said Minori. She didn't bother putting on her clothes, instead snuggling beside Ringo for a long time.

In the back of Minori's mind, she wasn't entirely certain if this whole thing was a plot from Ringo to monopolize Kousaku's attention. She thought, if he was such a fan of Yuka-tan, he could have her. There were plenty of men on this campus, and while most of them were weird, there had to be ones out there who knew how to treat a girl properly.

"Yoshida's boobs go out further than my stomach right now. Why do men only care about the boobs and the ass? Give us girls with bellies some love! That's my charm point," said Minori, muttering to herself as she fell asleep.

The next morning, Minori left the agricultural division of the campus, and started trekking towards the forest. She had visited here before when Ringo was getting a tour of the campus and meeting the Top Four (who were actually five), but she had never stayed in the Forestry division for very long. It was filled with men who were obsessed with manliness, which usually made them insufferable to be around for very long. Still, she had some positive memories of her previous visit, and thought she'd have a better chance of finding happiness here.

"Hello!" said Minori, calling out to the trees. "Anyone here? I'm lookin' to talk."

Most of the Forestry students were probably busy with their own work. Wood was one of the most important products humanity had learned to harness, and required strength and time. Minori was unfamiliar with the Forestry schedule, and decided to look for a place to rest. Wooden benches were set up along the woods, making it look as much like a picnic area as it was a place of study.

Minori had eaten a large breakfast before leaving. She had shared it with Ringo, still maintaining her distance from Kousaku. The syrup she had used on her pancakes had come from the Forestry division's trees. Something she had never thanked them for personally, though Ms. Becky had inquired about the boys of the forest several times to no real answers from her students.

Her skirt was feeling tight. Her breakfast had left her constipated, a feeling that was altogether unpleasant this far out from the main school buildings. Bathrooms were few and far between in the forestry area. Fortunately, one of them was located close to her bench. Minori left the table and made her way towards the toilet. There were no signs on the door, but there were still two stalls to prevent overcrowding.

Minori squatted down and did her business. A nearly orgasmic pleasure traveled up her spine from her butt. She became lost in the contentment, not even noticing the door to the bathroom swinging open. The door to her stall was loose and didn't lock properly. Minori struggled to turn around, trying to close it up. She flushed, wanting to leave before rumors started spreading. The forestry class was almost entirely men. A girl like her coming this far out was a rarity, especially for something like using the bathroom.

"Occupied? It's not even lunch yet," said the voice outside the stall. Minori recognized right away that the voice belonged to Rintaro "Woodman" Miyamoto, the most prominent student in the forestry division. Minori only saw him every once in a while, because he was a strange one. The sort of person who was a hopeless romantic, yet equally hopeless in romance.

When Minori turned around to peek at him, she noticed a sticky, wet spot on the front of his pants. Minori let out a shocked gasp, and tried to cover her mouth. That only drew Rintaro's attention towards her stall. He opened it up and got a facefull of Minori's ass.

"It's not what it looks like!" said Rintaro. "This is tree sap! It was on me long before I saw your..."

"Let me finish, ya perv!" said Minori, slamming the door behind her.

Moments later, Rintaro had changed into a new pair of pants, identical to his old ones, and Minori had washed her hands. Her uniform shirt was unbuttoned near the bottom, exposing her navel and rotund stomach to the crisp air of the school forest. Minori and Rintaro shared vegetables with honey fresh from the forestry division.

"A bucket of tree sap fell on my pants because I wasn't looking," said Rintaro nervously. Minori had a sullen expression, as though her mind was elsewhere. "If you were coming to visit, you should've told us."

"I don't want to meet the entire dang F Class," said Minori. "Just you."

Rintaro choked on his words. He could barely speak. He had seen more of Minori than he'd ever expected to, and now she was coming to him for advice? He'd hoped that it wasn't because of anything bad, but a chance like this was unprecedented for the lumberjacks of the forestry division.

"Where's the rest of your friends?" asked Rintaro.

"Kou and I got in a spat," said Minori. "I was making too much food for the dorms, and everyone put on some extra pounds. If Kou's makin' me feel bad, I don't have any motivation to lose it. Tell me, do I look sexy?"

Rintaro hadn't commented on it. Among the forestry division, Minori's plumpness had always been her charm point. "You look super sexy. But I dunno why you're asking me. That confidence of yours was always a big part of it. You're such a big-hearted girl, that's not going to change no matter how you look. Nakazawa, I lo-lo-. Like your belly very much!"

"Darn right you do!" said Minori.

"Nakazawa, I want to touch your belly button!" said Rintaro, blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"What?" said Minori, taken aback by his suggestion. "Well, alright. Be gentle."

Rintaro extended his palm towards Minori's belly. He grabbed a handful of her soft flesh. It was warm, and responded warmly to his touch. He slowly brushed his hand across her stomach, approaching Minori's navel. Rintaro slowly lowered his finger into Minori's navel, and shook her belly in his hands. Minori bent over slightly, her stomach rolling up as Rintaro lightly played with her belly.

"Your hands are rough, but the touch is gentle," said Minori. "I can hear my breakfast movin' around in there."

"You're welcome to eat with the forestry class at any time," said Rintaro. "Or maybe I could come to your dorm?"

"I dunno if Kou would like that," said Minori. "But if you rub my belly after a meal like this, I wouldn't mind having you over."

Rintaro's face went bright red once again. He stumbled over his words, trying to think of the right way to compliment Minori after that. He could hear food and drink sloshing around in Minori's belly. She had always been a big eater. It was one of the things he liked the most about her.

He looked upward, trying to maintain eye contact with Minori. She knew he'd been lookng at her belly button. It was better than the alternative, where he had been staring at her asshole. Minori's eyes also wandered, as much as she didn't want to admit it right now.

"Soft, soft, soft, soft," Rintaro kept repeating to himself. His heart was racing. Minori had asked him to stay strictly on her stomach, and he was respecting that. But he wondered if Minori was as soft as this higher on her body. Or lower. Or even on the other side. A firm, youthful softness that was unmatched in the entire school.

He hadn't put on his sarashi this morning, knowing that the forestry class was going to be doing lighter work. He didn't button his jacket, leaving his tanned, muscular chest exposed to Minori. The crisp breeze was making his nipples hard. It wasn't the first time Minori had seen such a thing. With all the times Kei wore a sling bikini around campus, there had been one or two malfunctions where the entire package fell out. But Rintaro's relative naivete about his form was endearing to Minori.

His nipples weren't the only thing getting hard. A bulge in his pants had been pressing against his zipper the entire time, stretching the fabric. Minori knew what it was like to be stuffy inside her own clothes, and made an offer after checking that no one was around to hear it. None of her dorm mates. No other forestry students. And especially not Ms. Becky.

"If you want, I'll use my pleasingly plump body to deal with that hard on of yours," said Minori. "I'll even let you see my cherries."

"Nakazawa's freshly picked cherries?" said Rintaro, removing his hand from her belly. "Am I dreaming? If the other guys find out, they're going to kill me!"

"Then don't tell anyone, ya knothead," said Minori.

Minori removed her shirt, exposing her frilly, eggplant-colored bra and panties. They just barely fit recently. Her breasts were bulging out of the sides of her bra, and the edges of her ass hung out of her panties. Minori reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, placing it on the table with the rest of her clothing.

Her breasts weren't big and perky like Yoshida's. They sagged a bit even at her young age, but her bright reddish-pink nipples left Rintaro smitten. Removed from her clothes, she had a noticeable muffin top hanging over the edge of her skirt. Minori followed up by removing her skirt, leaving only her shoes and her panties on. She reached underneath her belly and picked it up, letting it flop back onto her panties with a loud, sweaty slapping sound. Rintaro looked like he was on the verge of a nosebleed.

"Super erotic!" shouted Rintaro.

"I can still feel the warmth of your hand near my belly button," said Minori. She reached underneath her breasts, squeezing them together and pushing them upward. Rintaro had seen her do this once before when she visited the forest, only then it was aimed at Kousaku. Now he, and only he, could watch Minori lifting her breasts. Her nipples were hard, and the sweat coming from her cleavage and armpits were piling one on top of the other, filling Rintaro's senses with arousal.

"What cup size?" asked Rintaro.

Minori whispered her three sizes into his ear. She mentioned that her waist was a little bigger than usual, but even at her normal size she had a noticeable pudge. "Now stop dawdling and show me your cock."

Rintaro hastily pulled down his pants, exposing his tree-print boxers. His bulge was even more pronounced now. He grabbed at the strap and lowered them, revealing his throbbing cock. The glans were poking out of his foreskin, bright red and already aroused to where it looked like a single touch might make him explode. His pubic hair was well-trimmed, something Minori had not been expecting in a rugged man like himself.

"If my first girlfriend sucked on it, I wouldn't want her to get hair in her mouth," said Rintaro.

"Do you even have a girlfriend?" asked Minori.

"I swear, Hasegawa wasn't my fault!" said Rintaro. "One of these days, I promise. Wait, if you're not my girlfriend, then what is this?"

"A sex friend," said Minori. "No penetration. I still want to have my first time in the front or back be with Kou. But if you want to rub your timber in my boobs... or my belly, then I'll even let ya finish."

"BELLY?" said Rintaro.

"Ringo can't do this," said Minori, pushing in the sides of her stomach, folding in her navel as the fat rolled itself into a cleavage-like shape. "So soft you'll be cummin' in no time."

Minori placed a blanket underneath her, and lay down on the bench. She squeezed in the sides of her stomach, welcoming Rintaro towards her soft, plush folds. He started rubbing his glans against her belly button, filling the narrow slit with a sticky pool of precum. Minori urged him to move a little more forward, so she could really squeeze it in there.

The entire length of his cock was surrounded by Minori's plentiful stomach. The sweat and warmth on her skin provided ample lubrication for Minori, pushing her folds up and down, kneading her belly like dough to please Rintaro's cock. His balls rested on the edge of her belly, enveloped by the softness near her waist.

"Nakazawa, may I to-to-tou, rub your boobs?" asked Rintaro.

"Yeah," said Minori, looking away towards the ground. "My nipples are sensitive, and I wanted to cum, too. Treat 'em well."

Rintaro's hands grabbed Minori's bosom. Her breasts were large, more than a handful for him to massage. He loved the sensation of her hard nipples underneath his palms, sliding between his fingers. Minori was plump all over, and the cute way she moaned as he massaged her chest only made his dick grow harder in the folds of her stomach.

Minori kept rubbing. She could feel the throbbing heat of Rintaro's dick in her stomach. It didn't take long for his balls to tense up. Sticky, off-white ropes of gooey cum splattered across Minori's stomach, going all the way up to her cleavage. Though Rintaro was satisfied, he kept teasing Minori's nipples, pushing her closer to an orgasm. He pinched the tiny red points between his fingers, and felt Minori's underwear grow damp near his waist.

The two of them panted heavily, worn out from the pleasure of orgasm. Rintaro pulled his sticky cock away from Minori's stomach. She reached up onto the table, in her skirt pocket, and handed Rintaro her handkerchief to wipe away his semen. He cleaned himself up, wondering how Minori would ever explain this.

Minori reached onto her stomach and scooped up the freshly released cum onto her fingers. She licked her digits, letting the salty taste of his jizz linger on her tongue. She opened her mouth to show Rintaro how much she had scooped up, before heartily swallowing it with a loud gulp. Minori kept going until only a thin, shining glaze of semen remained on her belly.

"Nakazawa, that was amazing," said Rintaro. "You're a wonderful girl, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"You're not too bad, either," said Minori. "A bit of a dork, but I like that. Maybe someday, you'll find a girl who loves the woods as much as you do. I'm afraid my place is down there, back on the farms."

"Good luck with the diet," said Rintaro.

"I'm not gonna lose all the weight," said Minori, looking down at her belly, extending past her chest. "If Kou can't learn to accept this dynamite body, that's his problem."

Minori returned to her dorm room, and looked at herself in the mirror once again. There were sunny days in the fields ahead. She rubbed her stomach, and wondered what it might be like if she actually was pregnant. That was something for the future. For now, her youth was still ahead of her.

She undressed and stepped into the shower, only to hear Ringo calling out from her bedroom.

"Minori? What's that weird smell?" she asked.

"It's nothing, I swear!" Minori said.

"I know your masturbating smell. This isn't it," said Ringo.

"Come in and shower with me. I'll tell you the whole story," said Minori.

The dorms became enveloped in the sound of running water and steam, concealing the whispered conversations of the girls. For as wild as Minori's story was, Ringo had wilder ones still from her idol days. These are the stories of horny girls in the countryside


End file.
